Берришайн/Галерея
}} Первый сезон Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Приглашение на бал Berryshine close window S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Twilight run of the S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|У страха глаза велики Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|Незваные гости Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Berryshine and Sweetie Drops in the race S1E13.png|Осенний забег Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Berryshine heads inside the boutique S1E18.png|Шоу талантов Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at each other S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Stand back S1E22.png|Птица Феникс The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|День рождения Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Twilight can't reach S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png|Затмение Луны Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Berryshine S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png|Секрет моего роста Long line S2E12.png|День семьи Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png|Пропажа Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Berryshine moving house S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Ponies laughing S2E20.png|Давно пора Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Плохое яблоко Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Applejack singing -we'd appreciate a lot- S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Будь проще! Ponies running S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie -Totally!- S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png|Мод Пай Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Rainbow -no thing that's worth as much to me- S4E22.png|Честная сделка Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Pinkie -it all comes down to this one event-!- S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Блум и тень Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Pinkie returns to Ponyville S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Berryshine looks at the delivered package S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png|Мастер страха Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы The changeling resistance S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Rift showing Berryshine running in the spa EG3.png Шестой сезон Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie blowing confetti out of her hoof S6E3.png|Подарок для Мод Пай Apple Bloom jumping excitedly S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Orange Swirl pours a cup of cider for Berryshine S6E8.png|День очага Long line for the steam room S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Седьмой сезон Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Twilight, Spike, and Flurry enter the toy store S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png|Друзья навеки Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png|Родительская опека Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Sassaflash -she's even funnier in real life!- S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Berryshine carting flowers away S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Berryshine sees flowers that she likes S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png|Полезная информация Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги Разное Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg|Товары RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg|Другое Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|Сезон 1 Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png|Сезон 2 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Сезон 3 Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|Сезон 4 Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png|Сезон 5 Apple Bloom jumping excitedly S6E4.png|Сезон 6 Sassaflash -she's even funnier in real life!- S7E14.png|Сезон 7 en:Berryshine/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей